That's What You Get
by Xerizzelles
Summary: HIATUS! After Sarah, Josef Kostan never spoke the word 'love' again. But will a certain green-eyed lead singer with hair as vibrant as her personality change his vocabulary, not to mention Mick and Beth's as well?
1. Midnight Call

**A/N**: This story continues after my first story, A Day To Hope. I got the idea for this piece after listening to my Paramore CD and realizing the lyrics are perfect for Moonlight. I can't help my MickBeth obsession, but I decided to give Josef some action as well because he was feeling left out. This takes place about a week after The Beach Scene of "Fated to Pretend". Maureen did not die and Mick is still human. So, without my continued rambling, here is my latest story and remember, reviews are always Awesome!! XD __

* * *

Beth sat at her computer desk, typing furiously so she could return home. It was nearly midnight. Despite the recent death of her boyfriend Josh, Maureen felt that Beth had been given enough time to grieve and insisted she come back to work to, "go on with her life". Although she had yet to put away all her remnants of Josh, she did finally talk to Mick. Their time at the beach had showed her how much she truly cared for him, no matter what he was. She finished typing her last paragraph when her cell phone rang loudly from her purse. She fished it out and checked the caller ID—Mick.

"Hello." She answered in a tired voice.

"Hey Beth, are you okay?" he replied worriedly before realizing the time. "I'm sorry to call this late. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh no, Mick, I'm still at Buzzwire. I'm about to leave actually. I've been here since 9 in the morning, and I can't wait to go home and get some rest." She paused to yawn, "So, what's up?" Beth continued as she headed toward her car.

"Oh, um, well it's no big deal. I'll jus—"Mick began but was cut off by her voice.

"No it's okay, Mick. Just tell me what it is." She remarked as she started up her car.

"Uh, well Josef is coming over and he needs your help with something for his business. I think he said something about charity…"

"Okay…well, does he need my help now, or can I go home?" Beth asked slightly annoyed. She knew Mick complained about Josef just showing up and bugging him, but she never thought he would bother her.

"Yes, because he's leaving to New York this morning in about two hours." Mick answered back, understanding the ridiculousness about the situation with Josef.

"Why is he going to New York?" Beth asked. There was a moment of silence from the other end and then Beth realized. "Oh, Sarah! I forgot…" her voice faded as she thought about Josef's past love. She still had a hard time believing it. C'mon, Josef Kostan—in LOVE? Who would have guessed? Part of her felt sorry for Sarah; she finally convinced Josef to turn her and then she goes into coma. Poor guy—vamp. _I wonder if he will ever try to be with someone else._ _He did have all of eternity_. "Okay, Mick, should I go to your place?" Beth asked, now feeling sorry for being annoyed with Josef.

"Yeah, Josef will be here in a few minutes. Beth, I'm sorry. I know you are tired, but I can't really help Josef out with this one and for one thing, he's--well, not felling too good right now." Mick commented sadly. Beth's curiosity peaked, but she decided to wait until she reached Mick's apartment to ask questions.

"All right, I'll see you in 10 minutes." She confirmed and hung up. _What does Josef need __**my **__help with?_ She asked herself as she headed for Mick's.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I'm working on chapter 2 and it will be way longer. I want publish it by the end of this week so please be patient. Reviews Please!


	2. Favors

**A/N**: I do not own Moonlight, but I really wish I did. This chapter is a little sad, but the next few chapters will be more fun and interesting. Remember, reviews are still awesome!

* * *

Josef sighed as he entered the elevator of Mick's building. _I don't know how much longer I can deal with this_. He thought. After hearing about Mick's beach trip with Beth, he felt lonelier than ever. He couldn't believe Mr. sulk-in-the-shadows was finally letting himself love again. Josef had always wondered if Sarah's sleeping state was his mistake or a cause of fate. Never in his 400 years of existence, had he ever felt that kind of love for anyone else before. Sarah forced him see himself as a man instead of a monster. Josef tried to push away the bad memories as he knocked on Mick's door. Sure enough, his friend opened up and let him in.

"Hey Josef, how you doing buddy?" Mick asked him when he noticed the faint hint of anguish on Josef's face. Josef made himself comfortable in Mick's armchair before replying.

"Let's just say, I'm going to need a drink." Josef smirked briefly before returning to his miserable thoughts. Mick walked over to his hidden freezer, and took out a bag of AB, pouring the ruby liquid into a wine glass. He walked over to his friend, handing him the glass of blood before sitting on his couch. "I'm sorry I can't drink with you. I could bring out some scotch if it makes you feel better." Mick offered, but remembered Beth was coming over. Mick observed Josef's behavior, eyeing his friend with concern.

Josef took a long sip of his glass before speaking. "No, no, Mick. I'll probably drink enough for both of us today. Besides, Blondie is coming over and I do not want to be _rude_." He looked up and flashed a blood-stained grin before changing the topic. "So…you two have anymore bikini-filled dates lately?" Josef eyed Mick in a suggestive manner as the blood rushed to Mick's cheeks.

"Josef, how many times do I have to tell you? Beth and I are not dating." Mick assured the elder vampire. Josef looked back at his buddy, licking his lips before remarking, "Yet."

A sudden growl formed from Josef's chest. He couldn't hold in his thoughts any longer. "C'mon, Mick! You're finally mortal and you're wasting time wondering about the future when you really need to live for the moment. What are you going to do when you turn back? Push her away after all that she's been through?" Josef didn't understand Mick's actions. _He's waited to feel like human for so long and now he's letting it waste away._ It was clear Beth's feelings for Mick were mutual. How could he not notice?

"I just—" Mick stopped when he heard the elevator bell ring. He got up and threw Josef a look that said _**knock it of**__**f**_, before heading to the door.

Beth's knuckles barely touched the door when he answered. Her eyes appeared red and irritated form her long day at work, but aside from that, she looked as beautiful as ever in her white top, black vest, and dark boot cut jeans. "Hey." She said quickly before walking into the apartment, setting her purse on the counter and taking a seat on Mick's couch, making herself just as comfortable as Josef had. She threw an acknowledging nod towards Josef, and he returned the nod before taking another sip of the blood. Mick walked back to the couch to sit next to Beth; they were nearly touching.

A stab of pain came over Josef as he glanced at them. He could have had a similar _someone_ sit with him, _if only…_ his thoughts trailed as he remembered the task at hand.

"Well, I suppose you're wondering why I need to talk to you during such late hours. I know your Mick here—" Josef paused to see the glare from Mick before continuing "is a little irritated of my speaking with you." Josef tried to get a rise from the two and received odd looks that were exchanged with each other. "But I need to ask you a favor."

Both Mick and Beth were entirely focused on Josef's words; in which they were unable to notice Beth leaning on Mick's shoulder. "I'm going to be gone for a few days and I am supposed to host a very large fundraiser for The Red Cross in Anaheim this Saturday. Unfortunately, my assistant forgot to inform me that I need to supply a band of some sort for the event." Josef clenched his teeth and growled at the thought of his idiot-of-an-assistant Michael. _Thank God for the tar pits…_ He recollected his thoughts and turned back to the reporter. "Well, just so you know, I never ask politely for a favor, but this week I am not…going to be myself and I know you, Beth, have connections with the humans and the who's who. So, can you hire a well-known band for the fundraiser?"

Beth looked from Josef to Mick and then back to Josef, She bit her lip slightly. "Um, well, if the fundraiser is on Saturday, that means I only have a few days to set up a band, but I think I know someone who could help." She gave a hopeful look at Josef, deciding if she should continue. "Josef, why are you not going to be yourself this week?" Mick threw a nervous look at Beth, which she couldn't see because her attention was completely focused on the vampire whose eyebrows came together in an uneasy manner.

He wondered if he should go on. He stared at his empty glass, absent-minded. "I am going to New York this week to see Sarah. Tomorrow will be 53 years since I tried to turn her…" He didn't want to look up at their reactions; he couldn't bear to see his best friend snuggled so closely to the human. _I've never felt pain worse than this. I just can't—can't do this. Let go of her as if it never happened. I loved her._ He wanted to scream her name so loudly just to see if anyone would hear his sorrow.

In the midst of it all, Mick felt a surge of sadness seeing his best friend in such a vulnerable state. Obviously, Josef still had not cleared his conscience about Sarah. How could he believe he was responsible for her coma? It was an accident—a mishap. He could not have controlled it. Turnings are very unpredictable processes—just like births—they can sometimes end in death or this rare type of sleeping state. Surely Josef knew this, but his love for Sarah had caused him to blame himself.

Mick felt the sudden shift of weight of the couch and noticed Beth leaning forward. She tucked her legs under her turned to face him. Her face mirrored his in discontent; she looked into his hazel eyes, as if searching for an answer to an unknown question. He bit his lip as he ran a hand into his hair, and turned his focus back to Josef, who was now rising from his seat.

"Well, my flight leaves in an hour and I have to insure my brainless assistants have everything in order. Thanks for, uh... you know." He reached the front door when Beth got up and replied, "Your welcome Josef." She stared at him from across the room, meeting his gaze briefly.

Mick also stood up from the couch to see his friend off. "I will make sure this thing gets settled out." He threw the vampire an assuring look and Josef returned it with a half smile of his own as he closed the door and headed back to his Ferrari. _Well, I guess this is what I get for falling in love with a human. I will never make that mistake again._

* * *

Reviews Please! More to come I promise.


	3. Pictures of You

**A/N:** I do not own Moonlight, but I really wish I did. MickBeth lovers will like. Remember reviews are always awesome! : )

* * *

After Josef closed the door, Mick turned to Beth, whose face held a solemn gaze. She hesitated for a brief moment before deciding to sit back down on the couch. Mick wondered why she wanted to stay, when she was clearly tired. He did not ask, secretly wanting her to stay. He took a seat in the armchair Josef previously occupied, across from Beth. They glanced down at their hands before directing their eyes to each other. Mick took in a deep breath and began. "So, that's why Josef is always gloomy during this time of the year. I thought it was some sort of anniversary of his turning, but he usually embraces his immortality."

Beth's eyes closed and she put her hand on her mouth, too distressed and shocked of Josef's behavior. "I've never seen him so upset." She whispered and lifted her head up to face him. "I thought seeing Sarah was bad, but this, Mick? Is he going to be okay?" she asked desperately.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've never seen him like this either. I feel horrible because I cannot do anything to make it better. Josef is like a brother to me. Sarah changed everything for him." Mick stopped abruptly as realization dawned on him. _I was a different person before Beth. Had I not saved her, I would still be with Coraline…_Ugh; Mick felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought of the name and the woman who tormented him so. Thank goodness she was gone. But was he really happy that she was taken by Lance? Part of him wanted to find her and another part screamed in his mind to leave her alone. He did after all try to kill her 23 years ago. Didn't he want her dead anyway?

Beth noticed him shiver and reminded herself that Mick was indeed human. _How much longer do we—I mean Mick__**—**__have left? I really need to do something about this before I regret it._ She exhaled a large breath, and used her hand to push the hair out of her eyes. She felt goose bumps form on her arms and realized the temperature in Mick's apartment was rather cold. She rubbed her arms for a moment, before Mick noticed.

"Hey, are you cold?" she nodded and Mick stood up, heading to the stairs. "Sorry, I forgot to turn off the air conditioning. I'm still not used to this whole human thing." He called from upstairs.

Despite the previous discussion, Beth found herself smiling. Though she was still exhausted, her heart skipped two beats nervously, just to know that they had temporarily broke the biggest barrier between them. He was human, which meant no more hating his existence and no more pushing her away. The only wall left between them was the smallest, but the hardest one of them all: revealing her feelings for him. _I really want to confess everything to him, but I have to be careful. If I tell him, will he distance himself from me? _Her thoughts faded to the back of her mind when she noticed an energetic Mick hurrying down the stairs. He held in his arms a burgundy, woven yarn blanket that she remembered all too well. When he walked over to her, Beth reached her arms out to grab the blanket, but ever-the-gentlemen, Mick wrapped it around her and patted her shoulder. She couldn't help but grin at the simple, but caring gesture. _This is why I love being with him. He's so considerate of others. _"Thank you." He smiled, then, turned to walk back to his armchair, but Beth tugged on his sleeve and he turned to face her.

_What is she doing? Doesn't she know that it is hard enough to keep myself at bay right now? Of course I want to sit by her, but should I?_ Mick noted the adorably cute and sexy smile that 

stretched across her smooth, plump pink lips. Oh how he remembered the softness of those lips just a few months before… _What are you thinking St. John? Calm down, if you want anything with Beth, you have to take it slow._ Mick regained himself and decided to sit by her. They were rather close to each other, but not officially touching. He relaxed a bit and wondered if she could hear the rather loud fast beating of his heart. He was still getting used to its irregular rhythm. It drummed anytime she was near. He knew that her heart would do the same when she saw him, but he wondered if it was as fast as his was right now.

She turned her head swiftly to move the hair out of her face and looked at him. She wanted to do it now—to tell him, but she didn't know if she could. Instead, she held the blanket to her nose and inhaled the scent. It had been recently washed, but was indeed old. It smelled like Mick, but slightly different. She couldn't describe the scent. Was it because he is human now? She met his gaze for a moment and decided to ask. "Mick, where did you get this blanket? I remember it from that night with the B.C…" She stopped her words as the memory flooded into both of their heads, causing them to blush.

"Well actually, my mother made that for me when I was younger. It was during the 1930's and money was tight during the depression. That was the only thing I got for Christmas that year." He paused as a grin formed on his face. "I remember being so upset that I didn't get that pocket knife all the other boys had. I think I even threw a tantrum." He smiled and glanced at her now laughing face.

"Mick, I forgot how old you are. I wish I could see a picture of you when you were little. I bet you were cute." She said in a teasing voice. "You've already seen me when I was young. I think it's only fair."

Mick smiled to himself. He still had a hard time accepting the fact that she was fine with him keeping track of her as a child. _I would have thought she would hate me, but she seems fine. _"Well, I don't have many pictures when I was younger, but I do have one. But, you cannot tell Josef about it or you'll be sorry." Mick looked serious for a moment, and Beth wondered what the big deal was. "Okay, fine. But you have to show me."

Mick got up from the couch, and walked to his bookcase. He pulled out a small navy photo album and took it back to the couch. He sat back down and Beth leaned on his shoulder to see. He opened it up and the first picture was of him in a red Hawaiian shirt with a guitar.

"Hey I remember this one." Beth exclaimed and she pointed to the photo. Mick blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I was in a small band in the 50's. I played the guitar and sang." Beth smiled up at him.

"Can you still play?" This thought had reminded her of Josef's favor.

"Yes, I haven't picked one up though in like a decade, but it's like a bike; you never forget how." He turned the page and the next photo was him in an Army outfit, with slicked-back hair.

"Ooh, look at Military Mick. I'm loving the hair. But why so serious?" Beth laughed for a moment, but paused to yawn.

"Well, my friend Ray went missing a week before this picture was taken. He was my childhood friend and we lived on the same street." Mick frowned slightly as he remembered the man who saved his life many times. He also remembered the guilt he felt for betraying him, but was not about to tell Beth.

She was quiet a moment, and slowly approached his hand. She took his warm hand in hers and squeezed it meaningfully, keeping it in her possession. He abruptly looked to her face which revealed her understanding and heavy lids which caused him to give a weak half smile before turning the next page. The photo shown was of a 3-year-old Mick sitting on a toilet. Mick was completely embarrassed and tried to turn the page quickly, but Beth's hand stopped him, holding the page's place. "Hey, that's the one, huh? You promised!"

Mick was not willing to let Beth see that one, even though he had seen several pictures of her that were similar. "Beth, please no!" But he was too late. Beth held the photo in her hands and busted out in laughter. "Mick, you were so cute!" She turned the photo around and noticed the date. "1925, "Mickey's first potty" She looked up from the picture and saw the redness in his face darken. He placed his hand over his face to hide from his embarrassment. He just hoped to God no one else would ever see that picture again.

He held out his hand toward the photo in Beth's procession. "Okay, you had your fun. Can I have it back now?" Mick pleaded. Beth held her smile, but returned the photo to the album. Upon placing the picture, she noticed another photo on the page. It appeared to be a young Mick, maybe 7-years-old, sitting with a smaller brunette child about 2 years younger. The girl had long curly hair and large green eyes with features similar to Mick's. Beth touched the photo with her finger, wondering who the child could be. He never really did talk about his childhood or family often.

Mick noticed the photo as well. He hesitated and prepared himself for a flood of questions from Beth. He looked up from the album to meet her gaze. "Mick, who is this girl?" She was unsure if he wanted to talk about the girl, but her curiosity would not die down. He inhaled a large breath once more before answering. "That was my sister Catherine. She was 5-years-old in this photo." Mick leaned forward and bit his lip after replying. _Just thinking about her makes me hate myself even more. _

Beth wanted to ask more, but noticed the sadness in his face; memories of his family, racing through his mind. Without thinking, the blond placed her hand on his arm in a comforting way. Her eyebrows pushed together while their eyes met. The moment seemed to last an eternity. Both lost in their thoughts, thinking about one another and the feelings of their very living, beating hearts. Mick felt this was the perfect moment to do it—to kiss her. _Okay St. John, this is it. I have to do this now or I'll never will. _He slowly leaned in and to her surprise, she found herself wanting this more than anything in the world. Her eyelids closed in anticipation of the joining of their lips and Mick heard his heart banging hard inside his chest.

"Ain't that just like a woman? Ain't that just like a woman…" The loud ringing from Mick's phone startled them, causing Beth to gasp and Mick to jump slightly from the vibration of the cell phone in his pocket. His face turned bright red as his ringtone rang loudly. The ring tone reminded him now of Coraline. He was going to have to change it. Beth laughed nervously after the intense moment, moving in her seat to lie back on the couch. Immensely irritated, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Mick St. John" He looked back at Beth apologetically.

"Mick, we got a problem." Josef's voice sounded angered and serious.

"What happened?" he replied in disbelief while Beth leaned close to him to hear.

"The world fucking ended! I'll be over there in 20 minutes." Before Mick could say anything, Josef hung up. Mick looked up at Beth in frustration.

"What did he mean?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Want to find out more? Review! Josef in the next chapter.**_  
_**


	4. Unbelieveable

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I managed to finish up this small chapter. I hope you guys have not lost faith in me, but when your the newly appointed Editor-In-Chief of your high school yearbook, things get pretty hectic. I do not own Moonlight, but I really wish I did. Remember, reviews are still awesome!**--**_Here's Josef's chapter!_**  
**

* * *

The city lights barely touched the roaring, red Ferrari as it sped across the wet uneven street. The 408-year-old vampire growled as he stepped harder on the gas, unsatisfied with the current speed. One hand clutched the steering wheel, the other pressed to his forehead as if his head could not hold itself up. Eyes shut tightly in frustration. His mind clouded with too many thoughts, too many emotions that he drove only by his enhanced hearing. Sounds of yelling drunks, laughing mortals, wailing horns and screeching brakes screamed into his ears, and by some odd miracle, he maneuvered rapidly around the slow-moving vehicles, racing to his destination.

_Why now? Why her?_ Josef thought as his sealed eyes slightly opened, leaking tears that he could no longer stop from falling. He didn't even bother to wipe them from his face. He glanced at the mirror revealing a ghostly wet face with red-rimmed ice blue eyes and chapped pale lips that barely hid the porcelain white fangs. _Look at me. For the first time in my existence, I actually look dead. _He smirked, as if trying to lighten the mood, but at the moment he really didn't care anymore.

He stopped believing in the good lord years ago, however, he found himself blaming whatever higher power there was. _How could something take her away? All these years I've hoped that she would one day awake. I—I just ca—can't believe this._ He felt so helpless right now that ending his life seemed like the only option. Just crash the speeding car into that building over there…

A frantic voice that he frequently ignored yelled at him. '_How would Sarah feel if she saw you now? Would she be happy?'_

Josef thought about her beautiful flushed face full of life that turned to a terrified pale face full of sorrow. _No_.

His conscience lashed out again._'Then why even think like this? You must go on living. Make her happy by being strong, not this pathetic miserable guy. You're a vampire for crying out loud! Act like one!'_

Full of anger, sadness, frustration, fear, and hate, Josef only hoped nobody would fuck with him because he was in no mood. He bit his lip hard until it began to bleed and heal again as his foot slammed on the gas, speeding to his most trusted friend's home.

* * *

Please review and more will come!


	5. What's Wrong with Me?

**A/N: **I do not own Moonlight characters, but my OC's are mine! [Unless of course they are based off of real people, then I'm just playing with them] : ) Thank you to all of you who have not given up for me and please continue the reviews because they are still awesome!

* * *

"Mick, Mick!" Beth yelled at a very worried Mick, running throughout his apartment and to his hidden refrigerator. He seemed unable to hear her since Josef called him. He quickly poured some AB- he'd been saving into a large 32 oz. glass. Beth's eyes bulged out at the sight of so much blood. _Crap, this is really bad. What happened?_ She followed Mick and cornered him from behind. When he turned his back, he had no other choice but to look at her desperate eyes, his breathing heavy in a nervous manner. Beth gave him a stern look and asked seriously, "Mick, what happened? Why are you freaking out?" her eyes searching his for some kind of explanation.

He hesitated, unsure himself of what happened, but he could only guess it had to do with Sarah. But he needed to talk to Josef only. Beth would have to wait. "Beth I—I think you should leave."

Her face immediately became defiant. "No, not without some answers."

He should have known that she would not let him off so easily. But how could he explain to her? "Beth, when Josef gets here, he's going to be unstable, maybe even crazy. I don't want you to get hurt if he ends up acting reckless or loses control. I can't—I won't let that anything happen to you!" He held her arms as he spoke, hoping she would let him explain everything later.

"But why? What happened to him? Mick, I need you to tell me." She shook his shoulders in desperate matter. Although Josef had appeared a moody, threatening predator, part of her felt that his behavior was merely a mask that covered up his true feelings. Of course this was just her personal opinion, based solely on the incident in New York, but she sensed something else in him, something she couldn't even begin to understand.

Mick gazed helplessly at the blonde, not wanting to ask her to leave, but knowing that his friend seemed quite radical on the phone and he didn't want to risk a thing. He exhaled a short breath, trying to sound serious, "Beth, I promise tomorrow I will tell you everything that I find out. But right now, I need you to go home. I know you're tired. Get some rest and let me worry about this. Please."

Beth could only give him her signature _I-want-some-answers-and-you-better-tell-me_ look for a moment more until she unwillingly surrendered. _What is wrong with me? If this were anyone else, I would never give up like this. Why am I stepping down now? _ She questioned herself as she looked into his very caring, and at the moment, scared eyes. _This must be dangerous if he's looking at me like that. _She let out a loud sigh and looked to the floor, not wanting to look at him anymore.

Mick hesitated for a brief moment, then reached out and touched the right side of her jaw, lifting her face to look up at him. She was forced to see those hazel eyes again. "Well I—"she stopped and inhaled a quick loud breath when she felt Mick's thumb traced her lower lip.

He noticed her reaction and quickly pulled his hand away from her face. _What am I doing? I can't let my emotions get the better of me, again._

Both were startled by his behavior while Beth bit her lip nervously, gripping the strap of her purse anxious to leave. "Okay, fine. I'll go, but I want you to tell me _everything_ tomorrow." She said as she opened the steel door and walked down the outside hallway, the sound of her heels fading quickly.

Taking her frustration out on the elevator button and pushing it several times impatiently, Beth wanted nothing more than to stay and find out the skinny on the millionaire's latest dramatic incident. It was times like these when she regretted her promise to never reveal their secret. _It would make great headlines!_ She automatically chastised herself for such treacherous thinking, but could she help it? Reportive investigation dug its roots so far into her that she couldn't imagine her life without a little mystery and danger. Funny how this UCLA graduate with the knack for never holding her tongue had yet to spill the biggest secret of them all!

She stared at her reflection on the elevator door, brushing the untamed piece of hair out of her face as the doors opened allowing her entrance. Stepping in and leaning tiredly against the wall, she pulled out her plum-pink lipstick, applying it in front of her compact mirror. Looking into her own blue eyes, she began to talk back to her reflection as if she needed to convince herself.

"I would never—no, could never blow Mick's secret. I love him too much to do tha—did I just say love? I mean I care deeply for him, maybe even more than Josh. Ohmigod I did not just say that!"

She instantly covered her mouth, shocked by her own words and seeing the truth behind in her eyes. She practically threw the lipstick into her Betsey Johnson bag, anxiously wanting to get out of the elevator. "Ughhhh! I've had a long day. Maybe I just need some sleep!" She stepped out and hurried to her car, too distracted to notice the shiny red sports car that pulled up as she drove away.

* * *

Yeah! Josef in the next chapter!


	6. Playing with Fire

**A/N**: Another chapter just like I promised. Thank you to everyone who added my story onto your Favorites and Alerts list. Here's some Josef in this chapter. A little heads up: If you review my chapter, I will send you a preview for the next chapter ASAP. So if you want an exclusive, you have to review. Remember, reviews are Awesome! : )

* * *

Mick closed and locked the door, placing his balled fist and forehead against its cold surface. He took a deep breath and reluctantly returned to his kitchen, fixing himself a drink. After gulping down his scotch, he walked over to the couch that Beth and he sat on, discovering the old photo album open to his potty picture. A smile lit up his face when he remembered Beth laughing at the much younger Mick. _Thanks Mom._

But his smile faded when he turned to the photo of Catherine. Those cute little cheeks and identical hazel eyes stared joyfully into the camera, but pierced his heart. _Why does everyone get to pass on and leave me here alone?_

Despite his return to the human world, he'd been feeling really lonely lately and he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because he was surrounded by lonely people; Josef without Sarah, and Beth without Josh (which in a twisted sort of way he was glad of). And of course Coraline's disappearance wasn't helping his mood either.

_Coraline. Why does she continue to torment me when I no longer—or at least I hope—want her anymore?_ Mick shook his head in hopes of releasing the confusing thoughts that inhabited it lately. _Here I am thinking about my own messed up life when my best friend is suffering even worse than me, and about what dare I ask?_

Album in hand, he stood up from the couch and returned it to its place, stopping for a moment as he faintly heard the sound of the elevator. He went to check when the door opened, then closed quickly. Faulting a moment, he heard a dark chuckle from the vampire lounging in his armchair. Mick noticed the man's irritated eyes and knew his friend had been crying.

His first thought was 'How very shocking and downright pitiful that this 400-year-old multi-billionaire had been crying and over what?' However, Mick ignored this thought as soon as it entered his mind because the look on Josef's face was a like a hurricane; unpredictable, dangerous, and devastating.

Mick ran over to his counter, picking up the large glass and handed it to his friend, who snatched the glass from his hand. Mick cautiously backed away to the couch and sat down, watching Josef down the blood, his gulping and slurping sounded terribly disgusting to Mick, even though he remembered very clearly the taste of the red liquid. He silently thanked himself for listening to his friend about keeping extra 'fresh' supplements around, just in case the situation permitted it. And today, it did.

Josef set the empty glass down on the side table and wiped his bloodstained face with the sleeve of his $2000 suit jacket. He rubbed his face, trying to hide his red-rimmed eyes that brought out the ice blue further. Mick shuddered a bit. _Wow, we do look scary._ He would've laughed if the moment permitted it, but right now, he needed to focus.

"So, um, may I ask what happened?" Mick began after a long moment. He glanced at his old friend whose Marilyn Manson like eyes stared violently at him. Mick felt his newly revived heart pounding frantically, as if searching for a way out. He tried a different breathing rhythm to calm himself down. _Josef's my friend. Stop acting like he's going to attack you. _

Sensing fear from his left, Josef stopped his animalistic behavior, realizing his best and only friend was nearly cowering away from him. _Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. _"I already told you," he sighed and stared off at the empty glass on the table, "the whole world fucking ended." His voice was not angry as Mick had expected. It was impatient and—did he sense a bit of remorse?

Mick just shook his head. "C'mon buddy I don't understand. Does th—does this have to do with Sarah?" Mick wasn't just stuttering because of his fear, but also his emotions. His friend meant so much to him; not only did he consider Josef family, but as a brother. His mishap with Sarah not only hurt Josef whenever the subject came up, but it affected Mick too. Seeing his friend in so much guilt and sorrow made Mick feel helpless, and ironically, lucky, because unlike Josef, his human familiar was still alive and well.

Josef turned his head so fast, Mick didn't see the movement. His eyes were slowly returning to their regular color. "Mick I—I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't feel like going on any longer." He stared into the eyes of his friend, searching for some kind of response, comment—anything.

The younger man never seen his friend so down. It was so unlike him and despite his radical heart rate, he knew he must find a way to sort this out, make Josef forgive himself and move on; if that was even possible.

"What do you mean you can't 'go on anymore'? Josef, you've lived over four-hundred years, and you're going to give up now? What happened? I need to know now!" He raised his voice a little more. He knew he was being brave, for Josef certainly could become violent at any moment, but he had to know.

Josef rose quickly from his seat, gliding to the counter and pouring himself more blood, but O- this time. He needed something strong. "It's a long story." He replied, and then, took a long gulp.

Reading his body language, Mick knew this was all he was going to say, and realizing he was just as stubborn as Beth. _If he thinks I'm going to let him off that easily, he's crazy._ "I've got time." He challenged.

The four-century man returned to his seat in a slow, human like manner, throwing himself onto the armchair. "I returned home after I left you're apartment to grab my bags. My driver drove me to LAX and while waiting for my private jet, my assistant informed me that the pilot refused to fly me to New York because of some severe storm. I was pissed and to top it all off, when I was arguing with the idiot, I received a call…"

He stopped a moment staring into Mick's fireplace, watching the flames dance in front of him. The mix of scarlet and crimson red was mocking him—tempting him. That color, always the symbol for blood and sin and sex, suddenly brought a new meaning to him: Life. For it surrounded him in every way possible. O how he hated that color because it brought back painful memories—the shade of her vivacious, soft curls, the dark stain of lipstick upon her perfectly shaped lips, and the crude desire for the sweet liquid that ran beneath her skin. Gone. All gone. Never to tempt him any longer. And it was all because of him.

Noting the strange change of Josef's demeanor, the human watched his friend stare deeply into the fire, analyzing every spark, burn and crackle. Obviously lost in thought, and Mick wondered what went into Josef's mind when he stared into the fire. He himself only saw the death and destruction it could bring, trying to ignore the heat and passion he knew Beth would see. Why would she dare play with fire? It was only a matter of time before she got burned.

He sighed loudly, bringing Josef out of his daze. The vampire directed his attention to Mick, holding his gaze. "The call was from Paula, Sarah's caretaker. She—she told me that due to the storm there, all the electricity in the surrounding area went out. The blackout affected Sarah's machinery, even with the back-up generators. That damned machine Mick! It was the only thing that kept her alive all these years. And now—" Josef stopped abruptly, unable to speak another word. He bit back his lip, trying everything possible to not cry out in agony. No matter how much he and Mick went through, he did not want to seem so vulnerable, so hopeless, in his friend's eyes.

Mick didn't need to hear anymore. He was right, but he didn't want to be right about this. _Poor Josef. After all these years, I thought he would have made amends with death long before._ _Accepting Sarah's death was just too much for him. _"Josef, it's not your fault."

Josef stared back at Mick as if he didn't hear his friend correctly. " 'Wasn't my fault?' Mick, I did that to her! I'm the only one to blame! Not this storm, not the blackout, ME!" Josef yelled, pointing a finger to his chest, and baring his fangs.

Light eyes pierced Mick's and he could not control his fear any longer. He jumped from his seat, falling to the ground off the couch, hitting his head on the coffee table with a loud thud. "Ow! Shit! Josef, calm down!" Mick rubbed his head, while slowly rising from the carpet, and retuning cautiously to his seat. "Josef, I know you feel responsible for all of this, but—um," He stopped for a moment unsure how to make his friend feel okay. "It was Sarah's decision. You of all people know how turnings are. Not all of them work out. But she loved you. She died knowing that."

Mick's words hit Josef like a 120mph train. _She loved me. I knew that. But I was the last thing she ever saw. I spoke her name as the last word she ever heard. I was the last person she dreamed about. A continuous, never-ending dream—or nightmare?_

Unable to speak, he stared back into the fire. For some reason, he was strangely attracted to it. Ironically, it was death for a vampire, yet everything about it, so similar to Sarah, drew him near. Comforted by the dancing flames, he had a feeling that she was there. And he couldn't explain it. But whenever he looked into the fire, He **felt** her—her lips, hands, and even heart, beating against his hand as he laid it across her bare chest; just like the first time they made love. "I missed you Sarah." Josef said unemotionally as he gazed into the fire. He could have sworn she was there with him.

Mick looked amazed at his friend. Josef gazed into the fire, and moved suddenly near the flames, making Mick nervous. If he got too close, his hand that drew near might turn to ash. Too stunned to move, Mick heard Josef's strange words. Sarah was clearly not there, but he stared into the fire as if he was staring into her eyes. Mick knew his friend was seriously in need of help. Something caught his outside the window. The sun began to peek from behind the towering skyscrapers; it must have been 5 O'clock at least. Maybe some sleep will ease Josef's pain.

"Josef" Mick called once. His friend declined to answer, still gazing into the fire. "Josef" Mick called louder. He touched Josef's shoulder, causing the vampire to turn sharply behind him. His terrifying eyes vanished, replaced by tear-filled brown ones. He wiped his face again with his sleeve, and rose quickly to the door. "I'm going to leave now. It's best." And before Mick could say anymore, he left.

Mick let out a loud sigh, hoping his friend would soon return to normal. It was not just for business purposes he wished this, but for his sanity to stay intact. Mick walked over to the coffee table and took the bloodstained glasses to the sink. Too sleepy to actually wash them, Mick walked tiredly up to his newly furnished bedroom to get some sleep. He undressed quickly, forgetting his nightly shower, and hopped into his burgundy-black covers. The softness of his new and old blankets comforted him. And just like every night for the last six months, his mind wandered to thoughts of a certain blonde reporter and that he owed an explanation.

* * *

Want an exclusive? You have to review. Remember, reviews are Awesome! : ) New characters in the next chapter!


End file.
